Tame
by JumbledOranges
Summary: She wasn't sane. She knew that. It was understandable. After all, who would receive some sort of visions of another life? Unfortunately, it seems she was sane after all if the unsealing made sense at all for her. Semi-self-insert, OC.
1. Chapter 1

I.

I knew that by the age of ten, that I wasn't exactly sane.

I constantly received these visions of sorts of a person's other life of another world, living as them, breathing as them, and even acting as them, to the point that I occasionally completely forget who I am when I wake up for ten whole minutes before remembering.

It was driving me insane as a child.

Who was this girl? Who was she? Who am I? Am I the girl? Am I her? Is the girl me? Is she me?

This is all so confusing.

What I didn't expect was to suddenly have all of her memories come crashing down upon me like a waterfall and meet one of the most infamous person in the entire Five Nations nor the famous ones either.

It had been a normal day, the weather was pleasant, the people bustling with life, and the atmosphere overall was serene. That is, until something set off the unexpected memory windfall.

I had been taking a simple walk back home from grocery shopping; the most mundane action to be done, and I had…met an interesting person to say the least.

"Excuse me, are you Kanae?" I felt someone tap on my shoulder as they asked me that question.

I tensed and turned around, expecting someone of a threat. Instead, what I was faced with was a man with such a boyish face it made me delightfully squeal internally. I kept my face pleasant and unwavering as ever though.

"Yes, I am. What does a shinobi like you want with me?" I asked, noticing his shitaihite tied on his forehead.

He sheepishly grinned at me. "Well, it's not really me…but, well, you know of the recent horrific experiments our previously prized sannin did?"

I grimaced at that, having indeed heard of the news the day it had been announced all of those missing children and civilians and even shinobi had been kidnapped and experimented on by one of Konoha's prized sannin.

"Yes, I had…what does that have to do with a civilian such as myself though?" I asked, piqued with interest.

He smiled kindly at me. So kind did he smile that I was enthralled by it that I wasn't listening to him speak. "-do you understand?" I snapped myself out of my stupor, cursing at myself for being so attracted so easily by anyone who smiles so kindly.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" I asked.

His smile dropped and I felt myself become saddened. "…It might be better for me to just show you."

I blinked when he pulled out a three-edged kunai and his hands moved as if to take ahold of mine, carrying grocery bags, and in a startled cry, I yelped out, "Huh?!", and in an instant I felt my entire body float, not touching the ground, and the next touching smooth tiled floors as my body _trembled _at the adrenaline that seared through my body.

"…What…" I huffed out in between pants. "Was…that?!"

Then suddenly I looked up from panting to the ground and found myself staring with at the current wrinkled and about to retire Hokage.

Then I realized that I had been speaking out loud, _shit_.

It seemed like the Hokage was more amused than anything though if it was any indication of the amused twinkle in his eyes and lips stretched upwards into a smile showing his teeth and a grin.

"My, my, Minato-kun, did you not explain the reason why she would be here that you had to use the Hiraishin?" I heard the Hokage ask the shinobi that had asked if I was me in the middle on my way back home.

Then I blinked, wait, Minato? As in Namikaze Minato? About to be the fourth Hokage, Hokage?

I voiced out my surprise and instead of gaining a proud affirmation, gained a blushed face by the boyish shinobi and a feeble affirmation. "Hahaha, yes, I am, but please! I'm still not appointed as Hokage yet! Anyways! Onto more important matters…"

I heard the current Hokage puff out a smoke circle and sigh. "Yes, Kanae-san, you are an orphan correct?"

I nodded at him. "Yes, I am." What seems to be the problem with that though? Sure that I may be an orphan, but plenty of other people were too.

"It seems like you were…one of the successful experiments that Orochimaru had produced, although based off of the research notes we found…he had placed a seal on you to block such memories and had released you from his hold because…your mere existence had proved his assumptions right and that he did not need anything else from you and released you." I listened attentively to every word he uttered and ignored the dread that was accumulating in the bottom of my stomach. I swallowed the saliva and dread that built up in my throat and swallowed it, making a loud gulping sound heard by the people present. "…so we would like to unseal the seal placed on to you by him, if what he says in his notes are right…Kanae-san…you may not have come from this world, and your knowledge would be of the most helpful of them all."

I blinked at the last one. I had already realized that when I was ten, meaning, two years ago, so what does it matter now?

I nodded mutely at the Hokage and bowed. "…Thank you for confirming the suspicions I've had ever since I was of the age of ten."

"…You had already suspected by then?" I heard the surprised voice of the only sannin that had stayed somewhat loyal to Konoha, although is constantly away due to his position as Konoha's Spy Master.

I nodded. "I had."

"Very well then." I heard him clasp his hands. "This makes things easier for us. You won't be resisting! That's great! For a moment there, I thought a gaki like you would have for sure threw a temper tantrum after receiving such news!"

I shrugged. "If what the Hokage has said is right, then I am technically not a child."

The sanin visibly wavered at his cheerful persona. "…wow, erm…damn gaki. You're pretty level headed…reminds me of a certain grey haired kid my student is training…"

I could feel the next hokage visibly feel squeamish at that accusation. He coughed. "Erm, Jiraiya-sensei, perhaps we should focus on unsealing the seal Orochimaru had placed on her?"

At the mention of the other sannin, the white haired sannin, Jiraiya, immediately deflated and turned serious. "You're right. I'm sorry about this missy, but you'll most probably feel pain at a bunch of information dumped to you in all one go."

With that being the only warning I had, the three shinobi pulled out what seemed to be a scroll and placed it onto my head, too fast for a civilian like me to see but just feel. A binding white light of pain seared through me as I felt my mouth and jaw open and scream but no sound came out, and I felt like I was being drowned in a sea of information as more and more continued to pour itself out and leak into my brain.

Then, after who knows how long, the dam that had been restraining the bank of information broke and everything was numb and blank.

II.

…drip…drip…drip…

I shivered as I felt myself awoken from my sleep by the drops of water that landed on my face.

"…Where am I?" I mumbled, drowsily looking around. "…What happened?"

I heard a chuckle echo throughout the realm I found myself in. "You don't remember?"

I blinked. "Who's there? And what do I not remember? Tell me!"

The chuckles grew into a full out laughter and I found myself irritated at it. "Bahaha! Even after starting afresh and anew I still am the same in terms of hotheadedness! Bahaha! This is the best!"

"…Show yourself!" I felt a foreboding atmosphere sweep through and I steeled myself for who I was to face.

"Very well, then." I heard the voice, smooth, velvet, and refined as it sounded came out, long wavy messy hair of black and eyes of deep burnt ember and tanned skin appear as…she? Stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

I gaped at her. "…W-Who are you…?"

She frowned at my reaction. "Weaaak. I was expecting more of a louder and excited reaction you know!" She whined.

I looked at her expectantly waiting for an answer, and she huffed before answering. "Well, in case if you still hadn't remembered or well, in your case, figured it out, I'm _you, _silly. Well, as in we have the same soul, but different…lives ya know?"

I blankly stared at her, finding everything she had said incredulous, but yet somewhat making sense. "…I can't believe that I share the same soul with someone like you."

She choked a bit at that. "…Ouch. That hurt. I can't believe I'm being insulted by my own soul, wow. So, how's life in your new life dimension?"

I shrugged at her. "It's fine, I just recently found out I was a part of Orochimaru, one of our prized sannin, had experimented on me long time ago and placed a seal on me. The thing that must have been sealed must have been you, eh?"

She blinked. "…Huh. You sound oddly calm about all this, but why yes, you're right. And the fact that you're here means you're currently unconscious after having the seal unseal me, so I guess we'll be buddies for now, eh?"

I sent her a distrustful glance. "…I guess we are. Can't we just merge together though? I think I'll feel better and safer that way knowing that I know about…you in general."

She pouted at me, her eyes narrowed. "Ehhhh, that won't work, we can't just "merge" our conscience together, it's impossible."

"…And why would that be so?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

She sighed before yawning and pointed to the right. "…Because of that."

Looking at the place her finger pointed at, my eyes widened in surprise. "…A glass wall…? …We've been talking through a glass wall this whole entire time?"

She grinned at me, and gave me a ridiculously cheesy thumbs-up. "Yeap!"

"Preposterous." I deadpanned.

"It is! Look!" As if to demonstrate her point, she brought her tanned and calloused hands up and knocked on the glass separating us.

"…Huh. It seems like you're right…but why though?"

She smiled at me. "Because we're two different people sharing the same soul, and so…yeah. Or at least that's my guess anyways. I still don't have any means to affirm it. Although there is a door there that we can try to cross over to one another's side!"

I twitched my eyes at her. For being a person sharing the same soul as me, she was quite annoying and cheery for my taste. "…Why didn't you point that out sooner?"

She sent me a sheepish look. "Sorry, I was having too much fun…talking with you. It's not often you get the chance to talk with a person sharing the same soul and…apparently body now too, you know!"

I sighed but walked towards the glass door at the same casual pace she did. "The door's handle on your side, open it."

She sent me a grin. "Yeap. Here ya go."

Then the door was wide open and we found ourselves switching places.

"Huh? I didn't see you move at all…" She mused surprised.

"Nor did I." I replied.

"This is weird…anyways let's get back to our own places, I was more hoping of sharing the same space, but it might not be possible and who knows what the consequences of being in our opposite respectful side would cause?!" She anxiously theorized throwing her hands up in the air in exaggeration.

"…For once I agree with you. ("Hey! We just met! You can't be so cold!") So let's open the door again." I spoke to her in distaste.

Receiving a cheerful chirp of affirmation from her, we both headed towards the door.

"The door handle…It's gone." My eyebrows shot upwards in surprise.

"…What do you mean?" I asked her, dread piling up into the pools of my stomach.

"…I don't know. It's just gone…I can't open the door-" I glared seething at her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S GONE?" I screamed/asked her, feeling quite deranged as the dread creep upon me.

She looked at me horrified. "…I…I'm sorry…"

I blinked at her in confusion and followed where her trembling finger was pointed at… Following it, I turned my head around to find a demon-like appendage emerging from the ground and it's jaws widening as it jumped towards me.

I shrieked as I felt the pain surge through my body as I was being mauled by it and swallowed, the only last vision being her deep burnt wood eyes staring back at my green azure ones in sorrow and fear. Horror.


	2. Chapter 2

III.

"…W-What…." She rasped out, her heart beating wildly in her ribcage. "I-Is that…?"

In front of her where Kanae previously was at is replaced by the sickly terrifying appendage that had mauled and swallowed her.

"…" The beads above its mouth seemed to stare at her before suddenly dissipating into nothingness and the glass wall that separated her from the other side shattered.

She gaped openly at it, her eyes blinking rapidly at the blinding light and with her vision blurry, she immediately stood up. "Huh? What?!"

"…calm her down!" She heard someone yell.

"Bring in the healers!" "She needs to be stabilized…!"

She widened her eyes at that. Her vision getting steadier and her arms and legs seemed to have stopped moving about. Wait, more importantly when did her arms and legs move about at all?

"W-Wow! N-No need for drugs! I'm fine! I'm absolutely fine now!" She shouted out nervously, her vision now clearer and found herself staring at several people in the room.

"…Do you remember anything gaki?" She heard someone spoke to her. She turned her head to the direction of the voice and she choked on her spit.

"….She didn't do that when she saw my face before…" She heard the same voice as before, the legendary perverted Sannin and author of the Icha-Icha story, sulk.

"S-Sorry." She apologized after roughly hitting herself on her chest multiple times so she wouldn't choke to death. "I was just surprised, that's all, and…well, erm, the person you knew as Kanae might have just…disappeared…"

She couldn't bear to meet their faces as the temperature of the atmosphere immediately went down several degrees colder.

"…Could you please repeat that?" She heard someone else say and this time she gaped. It was Minato! Father of Uzumaki Naruto and fourth Hokage! ….Holy cow!

"…Kanae is no longer here. I am now the one taking her place right now…" She awkwardly rephrased her previous wording. "It seems like after you have taken off the seal, Kanae no longer exists, and I, am now the one who exists…"

They all stared blankly at her and she stared right back, unsure as to how they would react to her now.

"…Why did Orochimaru seal you?" Namikaze Minato, upcoming and rising fourth Hokage asked her.

"I do not know." She answered. "All I remembered from during my short encounter with Orochimaru was that I had pointed my finger at him out of reflex with horror most probably written and etched onto my face, soon after, he giggles and moves away and I was then…left alone. I had wandered around and saw several of his…more…horrendous experiments and promptly emptied my stomach and then after that I found myself sealed into my own mind, another ego conscience of my soul taking over my body, and then…we're here."

Murmurs between the three men broke out and she took in a deep breath and gasped. "…I spoke far too fast with far too less breaks."

"…The notes he left says that you come from a different world, one completely different than ours…is that true?" Jiraiya questioned her as the murmurs between the three of them stopped.

"It is." She nodded in affirmation. "In fact, in my world, this world you live in is fictional and created by an author named Kishimoto Masashi."

They all blanched at that. "What?"

She nodded again. "Indeed."

"…The notes he left us tells us that you hold considerable information that would help Konoha…" The old aged and wrinkled third Hokage said, blowing out a puff of smoke through his pipe and sighed. "…but not in the manner we would have expected it as…"

She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the smell of tobacco, but tolerated it and saluted. "…Unfortunately, I am unable to help you with anything, for my own mere presence here will distort the future."

The Hokage frowned at her and shook his head. "Unfortunately, for the sake of Konoha…"

She stilled, staring at the Hokage and the other two blankly as ANBU started popping out from the dark.

"We will resort to force you if needed." The Hokage's voice grimly told her, solemnity washing through the atmosphere.

She tsk'ed and relented. "Fine, I'll tell you everything I know, but I'm warning you. Change too much and the information I give you will become obsolete and no longer be reliable."

Minato smiled at her and nodded gratefully. "Thank you for cooperating with us peacefully."

She frowned. "I don't think being threatened with a force of over a dozen of highly S-ranked deadly ninjas was peaceful…"

He laughs awkwardly and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly and nods in agreement. "Hmm…hahaha, well yes, but…"

"Maa, maa, we didn't really want to waste time and figured out that the best way to get you to relent quickly was through numbers you know?" The white haired sannin lightheartedly explained. "Now, follow me. I'll lead you into a room prepared just for you to write down everything you know and…" The sannin raised his hand and in a movement far too fast for her eyes to see, she felt pain surge through her body at the sudden contact on her arm's uncovered skin.

She gasped, and tentatively nursed her arm in pain.

"…we'll know whether you're lying or not."

She glares at him and demanded. "What did you do to me?!"

"Just a simple seal that electrifies you if you lie based off your chakra and how it reacts…Now…to test it out, and you better answer honestly, tell me, who are you?"

She scowls but nods. "A civilian who had died but was…resurrected and brought here in this body."

He frowns at her. "…I was asking more for your name than literally who you are though…eh, good enough."

She laughs at that and relishes in their puzzled expressions. "My name? Since this is literally a new life…I'll make up a new name! You may call me Akane from now on…In respect to my previous self, Kanae."

"…Oddly fitting name for your hair." She laughs and can't help but agree.

"I was shocked to find out the body Orochimaru had transferred me to was…an Uzumaki's…I wonder how he managed to make a living soulless body though…" She shivered. "I hoped he didn't sacrifice the soul in exchange for me…."

"…Actually…" She heard Minato speak, and she glowered at him. He blinks before smiling nervously. "…Erm, ano…well…He did."

She bristled, shaking in rage. How dare that snake _bastard_ do that to the poor child?! _HOW DARE HE. _

"…I'll make him pay." She growled and stared at the Hokage menacingly, ignoring the fact she was a civilian and he was the Hokage. "…and I will do so by writing everything there is to know about him…and Sandaime…You better not hesitate and let him roam free anymore…"

With that she ignored Hiruzen's rumbled low apologies and follows Jiraiya who had been watching her threaten the Hokage in solemnity.

IV.

I gasped and gripped myself. Huh? Wha? Didn't I…? Die?!

Standing up from the comfortable bed I had been laying on (where did it come from anyway? More importantly _where_ am I at right now?!) and took a look around my surroundings. There was literally nothing around me except for the bed I had been sleeping in.

"Ah, it seems you're finally awake." I snapped my head to that voice.

It was Orochimaru! He sat on what appears to be a comfortable chair (that was not there when I had been looking around) and was motioning me to join him on the other side of the table (which was also not there but just appeared magically…?!).

I tentatively joined seating on the other side of the table and stared at him openly. "…Why are you here? Where is here? Why am I here? Did I not die?" I fired question after question to him and then looked at my arm. Where there should have been ripped pieces of tendons and muscles out of my arm, it looked perfectly clean, as if I had never been mauled and then swallowed by that…odd creature.

"I am here because you, my dear child, are one of my successful experiments." He hissed out. I flinched. "This is your mindscape, the part where… the "other" you cannot enter."

I stayed silent, pausing at that and listened. "However, as to why you are here…I had brought you here, you see, I needed to talk to you, and I had simply made your "death" realistic for your other self to not notice you had instead simply disappeared to me."

I gulped. Orochimaru, one of the famous sannin, now also, one of the biggest traitor to Konoha for his treacherous evil deeds of experimenting others….Was right here across the very table I was sitting behind from. …I do not feel very safe.

"Why me?" I asked him. "Why couldn't it have been some other children than me? Why couldn't it have been someone else but me?!"

I don't care if I was being selfish. I really don't. I just hate this. Why couldn't it have been some other child than me?!

"Because of your blood dear." I blinked. What?

"…Because of my blood?" I asked him slowly. "I'm an orphan, I don't have any relatives! What of my blood is so special?!"

He chuckled at that and sent my back shivers. "…You don't seem to know where your true ancestry comes from…"

I hissed at him. "Of course I don't! I'm an orphan!"

The sannin laughs and shakes his head. "No matter, all you have to know is that you were chosen because of your blood. Your people after all, always had been known for their vitality and long-life. Which is an ideal quality for my experiments."

"Now…" I stilled as Orochimaru begin performing hand signs. "Hold still, would you?"

I widened my eyes. "What?! No! What are you planning to – urgh!" I hissed as I felt information pour down to me.

Red hair…purple eyes…Uzumaki clan… October tenth…! Danger! Kyuubi…! Uzumaki Naruto's birth as a Jinchūriki…! Masked man, Yondaime's fallen student, destruction of Konoha's northern part…! Sandaime becomes the Hokage again and… huh? Orochimaru…is still…here?! Too much, it hurts, too much information, my head _hurts_….!

I screamed in pain as I felt a white burning pain flashes over me and all I could hear was my own screams and Orochimaru's laughter. That bastard…!

I don't how long I had screamed in pain as it numbed my mind, but I know for sure the sannin was still waiting, still there, and at last the pain ended, but the pounding in my head still remained there.

"…Have you finished receiving all of your other's memories…?" I heard the Sannin, the sannin who was not supposed to have gone treacherous before the death of the Yondaime, before the reinstallment of the Sandaime back into power…and in the end, an ally in the Fourth Shinobi War.

I frowned at him. "…Did you already receive her memories previous to this?"

The sannin nodded, hissing. "I have, although I find my future self's actions odd…I suppose there is no harm in turning over a new leaf faster, no?"

I disgruntled my face at him. "….What do you plan on doing after this then? Will you let the new generation be the wind to blow the windmill or will you start up your…sound village?"

He tsk'ed at me. "To tell you would ruin all the fun…Although, you can say I'm hoping you will be the wind to blow the windmill instead…"

I cocked my eyebrow at him and furrowed them in puzzlement. "Huh? Why? You don't want the Uchiha boy anymore?"

Orochimaru smiled and answered me. "In that alternate universe, I had not succeeded, in here I had."

...How cryptic. I frowned. "…That doesn't…really clear up much things for me…"

"You don't need to know my reasons." He replied. "Just be sure you aren't discovered…or else it will not bode well for me. Your other calls herself- "

"Akane. I know. Her recent memories went to me as well." I snapped at him, uncaring that he was one of the sannin and I was a civilian.

"…Let her play her role as I've urged them to do with my forged notes, the information she holds no longer hold any value." He replied, unbothered.

I frowned. "So when can I have my body back?"

He answered. "Whenever she becomes unconscious, you will control her body. She will know you've taken over and all you have to do is convince her of your purity, but do not mention anything about me, for, as you can see, she loathes me."

"…So, you expect me to become the replacement of Uchiha Sasuke to blow the winds of the windmill…?" I asked him. "What of you? What will you plan on doing?"

Orochimaru grins at me. His creepiness no longer bothers me after realizing his intentions to no longer try to be the wind he had wanted to be to blow the windmill in my other's memories, but to make _me _instead, be the one to blow the windmill. "…I will make sure to get rid of the annoyances first…and let things go much more smoother than it had."

I blinked. How unexpected of him. "You…would?"

He chuckled. "I would, do you not expect me to have done so?"

I looked pointedly at him in distaste. "After hearing what you have done and actually seeing them in her memories, I find it unbelievable for you to have done so."

He chuckled again. "No matter, I will keep in touch with you to update you with more information… Remember, you will be the wind to blow and turn the windmill, and I will make sure you successfully become one."

He paused. "It's time for your turn to take over. Go. I will see you right after."

I blinked. "Huh? No! You still haven't expl-"

Then in a blink, I found myself eye to eye with her again. She gaped at me. I weakly greeted her. "…Hey."


End file.
